Summer Holiday Tasks
by mystic rei
Summary: Lambo has to write something interesting about his summer holiday so he decides to fly to Italy, where his family live. But they are just too chaotic to be written on his paper... Rated for language.
1. The Task

**Hello there, everyone~! It's been a long time since I started writing again. And now I'm writing for this fandom for the first time, and because English is not my language, please go easy on me.**

**Reviews will make me happy and corrections for my grammar errors will help me. I would gladly accept them!**

**Diclaimer : If I owned KHR, I would make 692718 canon. Too bad I'm just a mere fangirl…**

**Enjoy~**

"And for the summer holidays tasks…"

Growls and sighs of sorrow echoed the classroom. Surely they knew they wouldn't have any summer holidays without a lot of homeworks, but still.

"You are to write your activities during the holiday, in English. You don't have to write all of them, just write what you think is the most exciting one. You have to write it in a half page minimum and be sure to give the paper to me in the first day of school after the holiday ends. Any question?"

No one asked any further, they didn't really give a damn anyway. But one of the students seemed to be bothered of something.

'Yare yare…what should I write?'

Lambo wasn't the one who cares about all of his school tasks. He was smart, actually, but he was just not interested in academic and pretended to be in a little bit above the average. And he would never go below that, thank you very much, because he still had to show his gratitude to the one who sent him and paid him for life and studying in Namimori Chuugakkou. The one Lambo considered of his older brother.

Back to the English task topic, Lambo didn't have any difficulties on English, actually he could use three languages fluently; Japanese, English, and Italian. Told you he was smart in truth, he just hid it quite well. So what was the confusing thing?

The problem was not about what to write. Well, that, yes, but there was more important thing. He had to write something interesting during his holiday, not to mention the other homework stacks of math, Japanese language , science, etc. Lambo's friends would spend the holiday with their families and some of them planning to make a trip somewhere. Some of them would have summer sport competitions.

So, because Lambo wasn't in any sport club, enjoying holiday with family might be a very good idea. But that was the problem.

Yeah, it was his family. The main problem here was that.

Why, you ask? Yes, Lambo didn't have or even didn't know his parents, but he had a family, well, unbiological one. That was also the family where his aniki from. No, not the orphanage. More than that…

It was a family of mafia.

Decided to put this trouble aside for awhile, he started planning for his summer holiday. He would make a trip back to Italy to meet his family and he was very sure his aniki would love to hear many of school life stories from him.

The travel was tiring enough. Lambo had to stay a night at hotel because when he arrived it was already midnight. His aniki and the other members of his family had been informed about his arrival and they were really waiting for it. They offered to come and pick him up, but he refused. He wanted to come back to his home with energy.

Now, in the morning, Lambo had a breakfast, took a shower, and prepared his belongings to continue his journey. A car outside the hotel had been waiting for him. And then, he left with that black limousine car to his destination. His aniki might had asked one of the family's driver to accompany him.

After one hour, he arrived at the Vongola HQ. This was the place of his family, his aniki, and himself. The very big mansion was their home. Vongola was the biggest and the most influential family in the mafia world, so its boss automatically was also considered as the ruler of the mafia world itself.

No wonder Lambo was so confused about what to write on his paper. He would never write 'I AM FROM THE FREAKING ITALIAN MAFIA FAMILY OF THE FREAKING VONGOLA' like that, right? No, he wasn't that crazy, yet.

And so his family was actually a mafia, his life would always be crazy with all insane people gathered there. Oh, why did I plan to come here? I would have come to another good places—oh right, because he wanted to see his aniki. And the others, of course. So, with that new(?) determination, he opened the big and elegant oak door of the mansion, only to find the ruckus and his screaming aniki inside.

"HIBARI, MUKURO! STOP THE FIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

And he was being ignored.

"YOU HEARD THE TENTH, YOU BASTARDS! STOP!" a man with silver hair was ready to blow the fighting two down with his dynamites. He really didn't consider that the whole room would also get destroyed.

"Kufufu~ So the puppy has bared his fangs."

"Who's the—SHUT UP!"

"Get out of my way, Herbivore. I'm going to bite that pineapple head to death."

"I told you to stop that! Damn you, Hibari!"

And so the third fighter came in to the battlefield.

"AH! Not you too, Gokudera!" Lambo was just standing there watched the show while his aniki screamed in frustration, "This is not going to end well-Oh, hello, Lambo! Welcome back home! How was your trip? How was your school? Are your friends being good to you?"

Yeah. This was his aniki, Lambo's older brother we've been talking about. He had gravity defying brown hair and caramel eyes. He was wearing a black suit with white colored shirt and a black tie on his neck. He had a charming aura, tall and slim but well built body. He gave his brightest smile once he saw Lambo came.

'How can you be so happy and greet me while your guardians are fighting there?' Lambo thought before replied, "My trip was smooth enough, the school was going well, and I have good friends."

"Glad to hear that!" his aniki said with his always delightful smile, and his attention was suddenly being forced back when they heard a loud crash.

"NOOO! THE NEW VASE I BOUGHT IN SWISS!"

*CRACK*

"THE MIRROR! I JUST HAD CHANGED IT!"

*BOOM*

"UWAAAAH! MY DESK! OH SHIT, MY PAPERWORKS!"

The room was now in a deep mess, all thanks to the Mist, Cloud, and Storm Guardian of the Vongola. Yeah, three of six Guardians that had the duty to protect the Sky Guardian, the family's boss' safety, but not his properties and sanity. And you know the boss, it was Lambo's aniki himself. And the middle schooler was also one of his guardians, making him the youngest.

Speaking of the boss, he had enough of this. He turned into his hyper mode and launched to stop his three guardians from damaging any more properties. AND his paperworks.

'Tsuna-nii always looks really cool in his hyper mode.' Lambo complemented in his thought. The youngest guardian smiled proudly to have such a dependable boss, older brother figure.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, is a 22 young man who led the Vongola Family as the tenth heir. He was really well respected. With his guardians, his mission was to change the mafia and the family back into its purposed goal; to protect everyone dear to them and another people from harm, just like the first generation had done over 400 years ago. Tsuna and his guardians was said to be the second coming of them, plus because of their appearances are so similar, even though the one who has the bloodline was only Tsuna, from Giotto the Vongola Primo.

But still, there was a difference between the Primo and the Decimo generations. When Primo's guardians seemed to have more respects to their boss, Tsuna's guardians were just…more chaotic. They indeed respected Tsuna, mind you, but just show it in their own way. In chaotic way.

Should I introduce the first three? They always made their boss got major headache reaaaly often. And said boss, laughing evilly, took them down epicly and tied them with a rope. Like a boss-wait, he is the boss.

First, the pine—ahem. Illusionists Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian. The heterochromia man had always been wanting Tsuna's attention with keep disturbing him about possessing his body for world domination, or fighting with the Cloud Guardian, or just talking to him, in seductive way. He was once Tsuna's enemy, but it turned out when the brunette defeated him. Now he had more faith in his boss, as he was slowly, but surely, changing the dark mafia into the world Mukuro preferred it to be, if not to be destroyed. Now his threat about 'possessing' Tsuna's body had become rather…ambiguous.

Next, Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian. Yet still being an aloof cloud, he was actually cared about Tsuna's wellbeing. He would keep the family safe from afar and more than willingly to beat every single herbivores that crowding and brave enough to be the family's enemy. The Namimori-Chuu's former Displicinary Committee Head sometimes off from the mansion to checked how Lambo was doing there so no one dared to disturb him or worse, bully him in school (well, half of it was because of Tsuna's order).

Third, Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian and Tsuna's (self proclaimed) Right-hand Man. He might be loud like that he showed to us, but in the eyes of another mafia family he was the feared Right-hand Man. And he also the one who led all the guardians under Tsuna's direct orders. Other than Tsuna, he too was the man Lambo considered as his brother, and they bickered often like a true sibling. He sometimes taught Lambo for his study but the curly haired teen just got traumatized courtesy of the Storm's very long and hard to understand explanations.

And our Lambo was the Lightning Guardian. Even though he was just a middle schooler, he had been Tsuna's guardian since he was five. Back then, Tsuna was really protective, treated him as a younger brother and didn't want him to face any danger. But, Lambo really wanted to grow up soon, to live Tsuna and the others life. Now he really loved Tsuna as his older brother.

Lambo smiled at this. Tsuna gave him family. He gave him protection. He gave him home to come back to. He really wanted to share it on his paper.

But one thing.

No way in hell he would write a mafia story for his English task.

"I see you stop your guardians a little bit too late, Dame-Tsuna."

And here he came, with all his torturing glory, Tsuna-nii's Spartan home tutor. A tall man in black suit with a green chameleon on his fedora.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in fear as the hitman made his way while pointing his gun.

"Get to work already. There will be more paperworks come to you." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. Oh, how the former Arcobaleno baby enjoyed fearing his student.

After threw a welcome home party for Lambo, Tsuna made sure he would punish his guardians.

Lambo sighed. He was not gonna write this for his homework.

**Uh, sorry for a short chapter and of course, my grammar…**

**So, is it good? Bad? Let me know~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mystic Rei**


	2. Welcome Party!

**Ouch…sorry for the delay. I was a bit busy lately but thank God, I have my holiday now! Yay! I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**And thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. I love ya~**

**Disclaimer : If I owned KHR, I won't write a fanfic about my own amazing story**

"Says"

'thought'

"**Italian"**

**Enjoy~**

And so, Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera got punished by Tsuna-nii, and Tsuna-nii got to finish his remaining paperworks before the next paperworks come to attack him, especially about the damages his three guardians had done yesterday.

Speaking of Tsuna-nii, where is he? Lambo had come to his office room but found no one inside. Just the paperworks Tsuna hated with all his passion.

Maybe he was gone to check his guardians? But none of the guardians, other than him, appeared in the mansion. Tsuna said that Ryohei was still on his mission, Chrome was on her way back from French, and Yamamoto was on a mission with the Varia's Superbi Squalo.

Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera? Obviously they were being punished. Don't ask me again.

Given up on his search, he went back to his room to just laying around on his bed, reading manga he brought here from Japan, or listening to some music until he fell asleep and woke up before dinner.

**..:KATEKYOU:..**

"**So, is everything ready?"**

"**All the decorations are done, Decimo."**

"**Perfect. And our dinner?"**

"**It will be all ready in fifteen minutes."**

"**Dinner is about one hour, make sure the foods are beautifully served."**

"**Understood."**

And the door of the dining room burst opened revealing three people.

"Yo, Tsuna! I'm back as you called me to!"

"I am extremely back too! Where is that cow kid?"

"Hello, Bossu."

"Yamamoto, Onii-san, Chrome! Welcome back!" Tsuna spread his wide smile upon seeing his just-came-home-from-mission guardians. As the boss, Tsuna felt it was an important thing to greet his guardians whenever they came home. Smile was the only thing he gave, but that was enough to make his guardians happy, no matter how difficult or dangerous their mission had been.

The Rain laughed with his usual easy-going nature, "Ahaha! Here, Tsuna, Squalo gave you a little gift!"

Tsuna eyed the 'gift', "Why tuna?" and sweatdropped. "Well, that's nice. Let the cooks serve this for our party."

"Sure!" Yamamoto said happily and handed the tuna to the head chef. Then, one irritated familiar voice spoke, suddenly diverting Yamamoto's, Ryohei's and Chrome's attention.

"Yakyuu-baka, you're being too loud!"

The Rain, Sun, and Female-Mist guardian looked up to the source. Next, they tried to hold their laughter, but fail miserably.

There, stand Gokudera, Mukuro, and Hibari, Angry Birds style.

Gokudera was the red, Mukuro was the green pig, and Hibari was the black. And their expressions were just too priceless.

Yes, Tsuna was the one who made them wear that ridiculous costume and they now really looked like the animal clown in the amusement park only their faces were still seen. It was their punishment for destroyed properties and worse, more paperworks for their boss.

And the three were so not allowed to remove or even rip off the costume before Tsuna's next orders. Do it or face the wrath of the sky.

"AHAHAHAHA! That's—that's hilarious, Gokudera!" Yamamoto burst out laughing with Ryohei who was already rolling on the floor.

"Mu…Mukuro…and Hibari too! HAHAHAHA! SAWADA! You EXTREMELY got an amazing sense of humor!" or maybe, sense of punishing his guardians into extremely OOC-ness.

Chrome, laughing rather more silently, put all her effort not to fall to the floor she was standing on like the Sun Guardian extremely did. I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, but Bossu is just too amazing. No one made the sadist Rokudo Mukuro and the almighty Hibari Kyoya into that sort of OOC-ness except Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Oh, Tsunayoshi, we totally love you so much! Give us orders!

"The more you give me that damn paperworks, the more humiliating punishments you have." Tsuna happily said with a sing-sang voice. He obviously enjoyed his own punishment-event to his three most destructive guardians. And don't think this is the only time, he had done it MANY times before. Just what's with his guardians, honestly?

Oh, Primo, my great-great-great grandfather, were your guardians this hard to control too?

'Decimo my cute great-great-great grandson, grandpa will surely come to your aid, if I had a proper body. Too bad I'm just a spirit in your Sky ring now.'

Tsuna really wanted to run and cry about his paperworks to Giotto right now courtesy of his crazy antics he called guardians and his insane oh-so-called home tutor.

Chrome stopped laughing once she saw a blurry shadow of Primo patting the fluffy brown hair of his Boss. Maybe she has to gain some skill as a psychic too since she started to saw things, like ghosts. Uh-oh, like being an illusionists wasn't mystic enough.

**..:HITMAN:..**

A soft knock at the door woke him up from the dreamland.

"**Signore Lambo, the dinner is ready."**

Lambo yawned while stretching his body a bit. He then hopped down from his comforting bed and proceeded to the dining room.

The way to the dining room was a bit quiet. Normally it would be more crowded with all the guardians gathered there—oh. Lambo forgot, the Sun, Rain, and Female-Mist Guardian were still on their trip. Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera are on their punishments, so the three won't cause any commotion for a while.

He was now in front of a large door. Tsuna-nii might had been waiting for him. He should come in soon.

And so he opened the door. He nearly jumped in surprise, hiding in horror, and ROFL at the same time.

"We-welcome back…home…" two angry birds and one green pig greeted him. It was amusing how they were still emitting their murderous aura behind their funny costumes.

Oh God, what the hell? Is this some kind of amusement park, Vongola style?

The three clowns then pushed the puzzled teen further into the dining room. There, his beloved Tsuna-nii, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome, along with the teen I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, and Dino Cavallone shouted happily (except Reborn).

"WELCOME HOME, LAMBO!"

Lambo saw them and smiled widely. Someone had called his childhood friends, even his guardians that still in their missions. But they came as soon as possible just to greet him a welcome back home from his school in Japan. And Lambo knew that this was all Tsuna's doing…

…And knew that his aniki was also the one who made the three most fearsome guardians to wear that stupid stuff. Tsuna-nii was indeed amazing.

I really love you, Tsuna-nii! Give me orders!

**..:REBORN!:..**

The party was going really…chaotic as usual. If it was in order, then it surely was not the Vongola style of party. Hibari, still in his costume, was currently sitting far in the corner, distancing himself. Mukuro was in the other side of the room, talking with Chrome, also still in his pig costume. Gokudera, always by Tsuna's side, fighting with Yamamoto (more like he was angry and the Rain Guardian just laughed it all off). Then Ryohei decided to join them, making the bickering more extreme. And Tsuna himself, talking with Reborn, his expression turned from annoyed into full of fear. Maybe Reborn was just threatening him again.

I-Pin and Fuuta were talking with Lambo about their school. I-Pin's school was in Italy and she planned to go to China for a week to pay a visit to her master Fon, and Fuuta would just staying with Bianchi in Italy. The Chinese girl said that when the school starts she will go to Namimori-Chuu as a transfer student, under Tsuna-nii's recommendation. That made Lambo really happy. The start of the school will be the start of the more fun. Their Tsuna-nii really concerned about his family, no doubt about that.

Maybe he could write this one. About his friend would be transferred to Namimori-Chuu after the holiday ended. I-Pin now had become a quite normal girl, and her shyness seemed to had been reduced somehow. And maybe he could write about Fuuta and Bianchi too as his friends from Italy.

Well, that was normal enough. Not like some certain guardians…

"Te-Tenth?"

"Tsuna? Are you okay?"

Lambo's eyes moved to the side where Tsuna and his two guardians sit. Tsuna looks…weird.

Oh, don't tell me. Something stupid was gonna happen.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's face became red. "Don't you think this room is getting hot?"

"No, Tenth."

"Don't you think this room is moving in circle?"

"What?"

"Hic!"

"T-Tenth? A-Are you drunk?"

"HAHA! Don't be silly, Goku-*hic*-deraaa…'m not *hic* druuuuunk~"

"That's it, Tenth! You're drunk!" Gokudera shouted in panick.

"Gokudera, you're red too." Said Yamamoto pointing at the silverette.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME, YAKYUU-BAKA!?"

"No, not your costume. It's your cheeks." Yamamoto sweatdropped. "Maybe you're drunk too?"

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

"Okay, you two are drunk." Yamamoto sighed before he saw Tsuna walked funny to god knows where.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto took Tsuna's glass and he smelled something. "No way, it's sake?"

"Their guards are so down, so I teach them a bit." Came the voice of Reborn. A smirk played on his face. "Oh and to make things more fun, Mukuro and Hibari drank my sake too. I insist them though. This is a high alcoholic sake that can make people get drunk just with the first drink. I got it from Colonello for our battle last week."

"Battle?" Dino asked wanting to know what had happened to his cute little brother.

"Yeah. I won with 57 bottles."

Yamamoto and Dino screamed in unison, in their minds.

You are totally invincible, best hitman in the world, Reborn!

They knew a disaster would come next.

Tsuna walked to Mukuro who saw him with his heterochromatic eyes. Then something that will make fangirls happy happened. After staring at each other's eyes for a minute, Tsuna threw himself and Mukuro gladly accepted him. Both their faces were so red, they were panting heavily and caressing each other's blushing cheeks before slowly closing the gap between their lips. They were hugging like no tomorrow. And obviously not realizing Chrome's massive nosebleed, Lambo's widened eyes (yes,both, including the always closed one) before being closed by I-Pin whose her eyes being closed by Fuuta whose his eyes being closed by Bianchi (it's too long and I'm not sure if I spill it right, lol), and Dino's screaming about his little brother's virginity.

"TSUNAAAA!"

The screams of his Jyuudaime's name woke Gokudera up. Still in the drunk state, his blurry eyes spotted his boss being all lovey-dovey with the pineapple head.

And Hibari, almost as drunk as Gokudera, saw the pineapple head herbivore touching the her-no, omnivore.

"No one gets to be near the Tenth like that!"

"For showing public affections, I shall bite you to death."

We all know what happened next, when two angry birds saw the green pig, especially the one which was holding their boss like that.

Still can't imagine? Yeah, the red bird (Gokudera) and the black bird (Hibari) launched themselves. They ran, jumped, and smacked the green pig (Mukuro) from his front and behind with full power.

Reborn's smirk widened.

Lambo facepalmed.

Tsunayoshi's saved.

New high score achieved!

**~Page Break~**

It was summer holiday already. I went to Italy to meet my nii-san there. I was really happy seeing my nii-san and my other brothers were doing well. They threw a welcome party for me. The party went…a little bit messy. Especially with three of my brothers who just loved to play angry birds.

But you don't want to play with them, I tell you. You never want to play with them.

I met three friends of mine too. The two are Italian and the other one is Chinese. I really missed them. Oh, the Chinese friend of mine will be transferred to Namimori-Chuu after the holiday ends. I'm really looking forward to it.

~Lambo Bovino

**-TBC-**

**And that's the second chapter. Lol for 6927 scene…I didn't intend to write that but the idea just popped up in my mind and before I knew it, my hands already typed it ^^'**

**I'm sorry if you don't like it… *hides in a corner* I'll try it better next time.**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Review?**


	3. The Cow In The Town

**Hey guys, it's me again! Here is the chapter 3, sorry for the late update!**

**Special thanks to Alia-inverse for being my beta!**

**Also, thank you for the reviews: **

**Usa-As-In-Bunny : Thanks! And yes, poor Tsuna XD**

**Lexie-chan94 : Yup! But in this chapter Lambo will write something right, hehe~ Read to find out ^^**

**Anonymous : Thanks! May God bless ya too!**

**aBoastingjerK : Actually they were just nearly kissing. Poor Mukuro had been attacked just before he could claim our dear Tuna XD**

**And here's the update, I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest : Welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**Aira-Chama : No, to be honest, I have imagined the same. Lol! Just our wild imagination worked on, ne?**

**LuciferMoza35 : Oho~ Indonesian reader! Nih update-nya, maaf ya kalo kelamaan. Lagi sibuk nih sampe sempet sakit kan… Review lagi ya, awas kalo nggak *ngancem* XD**

**And for you all who favs and follows my story! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR…*sobs***

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I made them OOC. But for Tsuna, I think you all know the reason. Paperwork, his guardians, Reborn and all XD**

**And I made it so Primo can come out of Tsuna's Sky Ring as he likes. Mostly to comfort Tsuna if the Decimo starts to feel frustrated. Like a loving and caring grandfather :D**

**Okay, enough of my blabbing. Ehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thanks to yesterday's party, Tsuna knew that his guardians loved him very much. They were even willing to throw themselves (Gokudera and Hibari, in a drunk state) just to rescue him (from being sexually harassed by Mukuro). Now, the three guardians had bruises here and there, including their poor Boss.

"Why do you always include me in your antics?" Tsuna sighed behind his mountainous paperwork. He had a lesser bruises, though the impact from Hibari and Gokudera's attack yesterday still got him. Well, not as much as Mukuro at least. "But maybe it was all Reborn's fault too. If he didn't give you—and me—the liquor…"

The male Mist, Cloud, and Storm just sat in the Sky's office in silence as their boss sighed loudly and heavily. They were waiting for the next punishment. And in fear, since maybe it would be more humiliating than the last.

Not too long after that, the door leading to the room was knocked softly before Chrome showed herself with a tray of food. "Bossu, I bring your lunch."

"Thank you, Chrome~!" Tsuna's full-of-misery face lightened. And it was a bit too bright, actually. Chrome then walked inside to slowly put the tray on her boss' table. "What's for lunch?"

Chrome saw her boss' grinning face and answered, "Octopus…"

Gokudera slightly gaped.

"…Fried grouse bird…"

Hibari flinched.

"…And a fresh pineapple for dessert."

Mukuro startled.

Tsuna smiled excitedly at his lunch.

Chrome bowed and left the room…

Followed by Gokudera, Hibari, and Mukuro who rushed like crazy, trying to escape from the possible torture.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going!? Geez…" Tsuna slammed the table with his hands and sighed heavily before sitting back on his chair.

Only to laugh evilly just a second later. Like a villain boss.

"Tsu…Tsuna-nii…"

The villain boss saw his curly haired younger brother standing at the door in horror.

"What is it, Lambo?"

"N-NOTHING!" And the boy ran like hell.

Oh, well. Tsuna just shrugged it off and went back to enjoying his meal.

_My aniki loves to laugh._

_But sometimes, his laughing means something terrible._

_I don't even know why my aniki turned out to be like this. Maybe the crazy people around him have successfully rubbed on him. That's for sure._

~Lambo Bovino

* * *

That day was quite nice. Such good weather, it would be a pity to waste it.

'Maybe it'll be good to go see the town.' Lambo thought. Tsuna-nii hadn't given him any orders so it would not be wrong to leave the mansion for a while. Besides, it was only the third day since his arrival in Italy, right? Lambo had gone to ask for Tsuna's permission, but his aniki seemed to be in his Villain-Lord mood. No sane people dared to go near him when that mode is on. And thankfully even with their craziness, the guardians understood that, they ABSOLUTELY understood...

…after learning it the hard way, with their horrific experiments.

Congrats.

As these thoughts filled his mind, Lambo bumped into Gokudera who was running away from a certain boss of the Villain-Lords.

"Ouch! What the hell, cow!?"

"So-sorry!"

It seemed like Gokudera was not with Mukuro and Hibari at the moment. Maybe they were hiding separately.

"Ne, Aho-Dera. I wanna go around town." Lambo suddenly said while tugging the Storm's red shirt.

"So?" said the white haired man, not interested.

"Accompany me."

"Che, why don't you go by yourself? I'm busy." Said Gokudera again and he walked away somewhere else.

Lambo decided to tease him a little, "Busy as in hiding from Tsuna-nii?"

Gokudera stopped. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, I think Tsuna-nii won't be very pleased if you let me go to the town alone. I just arrived here three days ago, you know? I want to see the outside after not coming for a while."

Gokudera went silent.

Lambo sighed, "Well, then I'll just ask Tsuna-nii since you don't want to—"

"Ho, hold on! I'll go! Damn cow kid."

Lambo smirked.

* * *

'Ne, Decimo.'

Tsuna turned his eyes from the annoying paperwork to his predecessor, "Just call me Tsuna, would you?" Ever since Tsuna's inheritance ceremony to become the Decimo three years ago, Primo had gotten out of the Sky Ring though he could only be seen by Tsuna's eyes, yet he still addressed his successor with the brunet's title. But Tsuna just wanted to be close with someone he respected, his predecessor, and his own great-great-great grandfather. He felt more comfortable just being called by his name. After all, the Decimo title just reminded him of how heavy his responsibility was, albeit one he had accepted whole-heartedly.

'Okay, Tsuna-kun.' The Primo nodded to his successor, finally agreing. Actually Primo had always wanted to call Tsuna by his own name, but the blond was just too apprehensive to do it. 'I'm sure you inherited something from me.'

"And what is that?" Tsuna's eyes glinted like a proud child after they've been told that they share some similarity with their parents.

Giotto smiled to his great-great-great grandson's cute act, 'Your way to make your guardians scared like that. I had done the same with G, Alaude, and Daemon a long time ago.'

"Wow, cool. You really are my grandpa!"

'Sure I am, my grandson.'

And they both laughed. Then Giotto noticed something.

'I guess your Storm and Lightning Guardians have gone somewhere.'

"Yes. Let them go. Probably Lambo asked Gokudera to accompany him to go around town by teasing him about asking me instead."

'I think the same. Must be our hyper intuition that told us.'

"No doubt, Grandpa."

'Good job, Grandson.'

And they laughed again. Like great-great-great grandfather, like great-great-great grandson. They sure have the same randomness running through their blood. And that was when our dear female guardian came in for the second time.

"Bossu, I bring some paperwork—Oh my god!" Chrome's eyes widened in surprise and she instantly became a pineapple stone.

Why was that? That was because two similar people looked questioningly at her. So what? Well, one of them could not be seen by normal people. Yay.

"What is it, Chrome? Oh damn, more paperwork?" Tsuna pulled his hair while Giotto complained, 'Don't rip your hair out, Tsuna-kun! It's fluffy! Just like mine, hoho~'

Chrome gulped, "Y-Yes…" She entered the office, put the box full of paperwork at the sofa, gave the boss (and the ghostly one) a slight bow, and then ran away immediately after slamming the office door.

A psychic she was. Yeah.

The 400 years blond said, amused, 'You sure have successfully scared all of your guardians today, Tsuna-kun.'

"No, Giotto-san. I'm afraid I didn't do anything."

Giotto realized. His intuition told him that the girl's weird behavior was all because of him.

'Oh…'

* * *

Now we go to our young Lambo who was with the right-hand Man, and who was now horrified as hell.

Gokudera rode his modified Harley Davidson with Lambo on his back. They were riding it around town and when they arrived at the highway, Gokudera's racer instinct activated and now he rode his motorcycle at an absurd speed. Wonder why the police didn't chase them for going too fast.

"A…AHO-DERAAAA! I-I'M S-SCARED!" Lambo shouted full of fear as if his life depended on it...wait, his life did depend on it.

"SHUT UP, AHO-USHI! YOU WANTED ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU, DIDN'T YOU!?" The Storm shouted back. Ha! Take that! Now enjoy our time togethaa~ HUAHAHAHA!

"IF YOU WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE THEN FINE BUT DON'T BRING ME ALONG—OH DAMN, WATCH OUT!"

A big truck was exactly in front of them. Without slowing down, Gokudera avoided the truck like a professional F1 racer and laughed maniacally on his mind like before.

Oh God, are you calling for my soul already? I'm too young!

"SEE? I WON'T DIE BEFORE THE TENTH!"

'Yeah right, Mr. Right-hand Man of Vongola. But you're gonna kill me though.'

And then after ten minutes of this life-and-death race (for Lambo), Gokudera led the terrified cow out of the highway and slowed down as they entered further into the town's streets. The town was quite clean and tidy, the houses stood side by side. The people walked at the side of the road, some were just sitting at the park, enjoying the day. Children were playing happily. Some tourists were at the souvenir stores. Women were at the market, buying something for dinner. The town was under Vongola's protection, so enemy mafia families would think one hundred times before they dared to attack. Anyone disturbing the town's peace would face Vongola's wrath.

But that didn't make one famiglia fearful of going to spy the town.

"Situation is clear, over." One man with a black jacket and a grey hat covering his brown hair informed. He was at one of the street's corners, holding an earphone on his left ear.

"It's clear over here too. Over." A young man wearing a pale blue hooded jacket responded.

"Keep your eyes and trace anything suspicious about the town. Remember, always hide when you meet one of the Vongola's members or at least don't be too conspicuous. Just DON'T. We need to obtain as much information about the Vongola as we can before we proceed with the attack. Well I wish you luck." The voice of the man ended there.

Hugo, the one in a light brown shirt and hat began to explore the small town. On the other side, Clio, the blue shirt wearing one also blended with the town's people. They had the duty of finding something about the Vongola on their shoulders.

Their famiglia, the Corvo Famiglia, was a small mafia family that had become an ally of a bigger family, Buio Famiglia. They specialized in spying, and had been ordered to observe this town. The Buio had been planning for very long to make a move against the Vongola. So, for Hugo and Clio, it was a good chance to prove themselves worthy of being part of the Corvo Mafiosi. Because they always did something wrong.

They targeted the Boss, namely Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. He had an appearance exactly like the Primo excluding his brown hair and caramel eyes. He was the last in Primo's direct bloodline so annihilating him would be a very good move if they want to take Vongola down.

But, like the other Vongola bosses, he also had guardians, and not only seven but eight. Decimo was rumored to have two Mist Guardians. The two were considered as one, but both of them had nearly the freaking same strong power. Facing one of them would be very hard, and the other one was even rumored to have the ability to send people to hell. And the real hell they meant. Defeating them both was totally impossible.

Oh, don't forget about the violent, aloof, 'bite-the-herbivores-to-death' Cloud Guardian. He was said to be the Decimo's strongest guardian. Also, the Decimo's loyal, feared Right-hand man. The Storm was the most well known figure among the Vongola Guardians because he was always at the Boss' side, whenever and wherever he went.

So far, those three (Both Mists were always counted as one) were always the top of priority.

Well, now let's see if the Corvo duo had luck on their side that day.

* * *

"Seriously, that cow kid." Gokudera saw the young figure disappearing within the crowd just seconds after they agreed to call each other one hour after this. His big brother instinct forced him to smile. It was nice to see the young guardian after a long time since he didn't see him because of his school in Japan. Though he wouldn't admit it, he quite missed the boy.

Lambo now was not an annoying child anymore, well he still liked to act a bit childish if he was with his family (especially with Tsuna or Gokudera, or even Yamamoto), but in general he was a nice, good looking, and a little bit of a lazy teen. Bovino was well liked by his school friends though his lazy antics often got him into all sorts of troubles with the teachers. But overall, his school days went quite nice. And above all, Tsuna-nii was proud of him.

"He made Juudaime proud. I guess he deserves his holiday here." Gokudera said, then went to the nearest café and ordered some good hot cappuccino.

Meanwhile…

Lambo's eyes sparkled as he arrived at the street festival. There were many stores and people crowding. He walked around happily and sometimes stopped to see some of the stores. Wigs, foods, tea, clothes, and…candy! His favorite when he was five! He remembered Tsuna-nii would always give him candies if he acted liks a good child or after he had done well in his work. He loved grape candies back then and because Tsuna-nii seemed to always have them in his pocket, the five-years-old Lambo thought it was like Doraemon's dimentional pocket for candies. He would sneak around every one of Tsuna's clothes or jeans pockets to steal some grape candies.

Well, he was child at the time, so he thought like that. Now Lambo knew how ridiculous he was. Children have a lot of imagination and their own way to think of something.

Lambo saw many delicious looking candies in the store. Hmm, he kind of missed grape candies. So he bought 20 of them, plus some lollipops. Satisfied, he walked around to buy some snacks for Tsuna-nii and the others in the mansion. He wondered, what would Chrome-nee like to eat? Oh yeah, chocolate cake! He remembered that Mukuro liked them too so he turned to the cake store. But he was as unlucky as his aniki (if not so clumsy), so he bumped into someone who was holding a glass of orange juice. The liquid spilled to his blue shirt.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry, mister!" Lambo panicked as he saw the orange juice that was now on the person's clothes. He took his handkerchief to dry the man as he apologized, but his hand was slapped roughly and the collar of his white shirt was pulled.

"What do you think you're doing, brat!?"

Uh-oh…

* * *

Hugo saw his friend picking someone up. That Clio, what was going on? Then he saw some wet stains on his shirt. Ah, that must be it. That poor boy had bumped on him and knowing Clio, his temper must have gotten to his head.

Hugo just hoped Clio wouldn't go too far on the poor, young boy. He continued his walk, searching on something that might be good information. After several minutes looking, he didn't see anything or anyone that seemed related to mafia. Everything in the town looked normal. People chatting, children running around happily, and a man with weird silver hair smoking and enjoying his coffee in the café…

…wait.

A man with silver hair? Smoking?

Hugo did a double-take. And gulped. Cold sweat ran down his cheeks and his foot seemingly had their own intentions of running away.

'WHAT IS DECIMO'S RIGHT-HAND MAN DOING HERE!?'

Wasn't he supposed to remain by the Decimo's side? Was he here to take a break? Or was he on a mission? Oh, it must be that he was guarding the Decimo now. Then the Vongola's boss was here too?

'Damn, what should I do?' Hugo hid, trying his hardest to blend in with the people while keeping his eyes on him. Should I shoot him? Then one target would disappear, leaving only the Decimo. Oh wait, what if the other guardians come? And they find me? And catch me to bring me to their underground jail to torture me with old magazines that contain very old gossips about Hollywood's Artists divorces? What if then my wife leaves me for another guy? And they become the next Hollywood's Stars while I'm trapped in the mafia underground jail? Nooo, I have no children yet! And I want to become a star too!

Hugo immediately stopped his stupid mind-ranting when he saw the Decimo's right-hand man, what was his name- Gokudera Hayato, talking on the phone. Gokudera then rushed leaving his coffee to go somewhere else; thankfully he had already paid for it. Hugo made up his mind and with his very last shreds of courage, followed him.

After five minutes tailing the silveret, his mind noticed something. 'Why am I feeling like this street is familiar?' Then he saw Gokudera entering the crowd. Hugo rushed, making his way across the crowding people and finally arrived at the front. His jaw dropped when he spotted the ruckus there.

Lambo was feeling guilty and terrified. He made the man's good looking shirt wet. And the man didn't listen to his apologies.

"Do you know how much this shirt costs!?"

"N- No, sir…" Lambo wanted to cry now.

"And do you know who I am!?" Clio made sure he showed his gun, that was in his belt. Lambo gasped. Why did he have a gun? Was he a policeman? Or a mafioso? Lambo decided to test him.

"Ma…Mafia?" Lambo stuttered.

"Damn right! Now give me your money, TWICE of my shirt's cost and I will let you go. If you don't, see what will happen to you!"

Now that was the answer. But Lambo, still being Lambo, he was still scared. One side of him told him to be brave since he was Tsuna-nii's Lightning Guardian, but the other side of him just was scared of the scary man in front of him, adding to his guilty feelings.

"B-but I d-don't have enough mo-money to pay for y-your shirt. May I call m-my brother so…so he can make it up for you?"

The man looked a bit satisfied. He let Lambo call his 'brother'.

"He, hello? Hayato-nii, I think I got a problem…" and so he told Gokudera what was going on. In a flash after that, the silveret arrived.

"What the f*ck is going on here?" screamed Gokudera,"Oi, stupid cow!"

"Hayato-nii! I'm so sorry it was an accident!"

"Have you apologized?"

"I have! But he doesn't listen to me. And he wants me to give him my money in exchange for his shirt, twice the cost, but that is impossible! I don't have that much money!" Lambo cried, hiding behind Gokudera who glared at the man. On the other side Hugo gasped, did he hear it right? He didn't think twice before running over to his friend.

"Clio what the hell are you doing? You're drawing attention!"

"But that kid is pissing me off! Look what he did to my shirt!"

"Just let it go, will you? We're on mission here!"

"What mission?"

Gokudera's voice made their bickering stop. Hugo and Clio turned their heads to the silveret. Crap! Hugo forgot that that man was still here!

"N-no! Nothing important!" Hugo waved his hands quickly. "I apologize for my friend's outburst! It's all an accident, right?" he turned to Clio who was still irritated.

"Why should I let it go?" Hugo really wanted to whack some sense into Clio. "And why are you acting like that? Are you some coward scared of them?"

Gokudera's eye twitched. He raised his eyebrows and asked again,"What mission? And what makes you speak so highly of yourself?"

Don't answer, Hugo pleaded. But before he knew it, things got much worse.

A bunch of people in black suits gathered from nowhere. People cried and ran, leaving all the Mafiosi alone. The leader of the men in black went to the front and took off his black glasses.

* * *

Tsuna raised his eyebrows as he read the report in front of him. "Is it true, Kyoya?"

Hibari just nodded slightly. "My network got the information. Buio Famiglia has made an alliance with the spy-specialized Corvo Famiglia. Tetsu called me saying that a squad led by Buio is now in the Town."

The Vongola Boss just chuckled, making the Cloud eye him in slight confusion, "Don't worry. Hayato and Lambo are there. They will handle them quickly." Tsuna said with confidence.

Tsunayoshi's trust and confidence in his guardians was really high. That's why the guardians felt really comfortable under his wings, even Hibari and Mukuro. They would never admit it out loud, but their loyalty was enough of a proof. Hibari just let out a soft "Hn." But before he could walk out of the room, Tsuna said something with a briiiiight smile.

"Oh. We shouldn't forget about your punishment, should we? Come here tomorrow at 2 pm. If you even think of running away, I'll come to get you myself and send you to an amusement park with your Angry Birds costume. Understood?"

Hibari stopped a second just to nod slightly and then let his feet guide him hastily to the door, slamming it hard and quickly disappearing.

"Oh. And make them pay a good amount for my abused door. Good idea~" Tsuna wrote his amazing idea on his _Punishment Plan For My Guardians' Stupid Acts_ notebook.

* * *

Back to the town that was in threat of being destroyed by a mafia war.

"Buon pomeriggio, Vongola's right-hand man."

"Buio?" Hugo and Clio surprised. What was he doing here?

"Corvo, you have done your job." The Buio boss said again.

"What?" Hugo was still confused.

"I told you to spy on this town and gather information about Vongola." The boss smirked, "but actually I just wanted you to make a ruckus here so the Vongola members would show up. The Corvo boss, your boss, got information from his more trusted member. He told me that Gokudera Hayato was here and he suggested that this was the best chance to eliminate him."

"I…I don't get it…" Clio now spoke. Like Hugo, he didn't like the way this was going.

"In short, your boss, the Corvo wanted to throw you out. He asked that we eliminated you two along with the Vongola there. He didn't think no-good members like you two would do any good for the family anymore. And we think that it will be like hitting two birds with one stone, killing you two and the Storm Guardian in one go."

Hugo and Clio felt like breaking. They just thought that their boss was giving them one more chance so they could do something right this time and prove that they were still worthy. But it was all just a lie. He threw them away.

"No-good people will always be no good!" the Buio mocked them again. Hugo and Clio couldn't hold their desperation.

Gokudera interrupted the conversation, "I get it now. You all are just a bunch of trash." His voice showed that he was irritated by how these people were treating their own men. "You should know what to do and not to do, you moron!"

Hugo and Clio turned their attention to Gokudera. The silveret spoke to them, "I still haven't forgiven you yet but now I'm more pissed at them." He looked at the Buio, "See for yourselves. You have been dumped like you are trash. If you still have pride, get up and show them a lesson."

Hugo and Clio got up to their feet. Strange enough, the Vongola's right-hand man speech encouraged them. The boy Clio had picked on just before went to their side, and talked like he was pissed too.

"The Vongola will not do such a low act like them." Lambo moved his eyes to Clio, "As my apology to you, I'll help you get rid of these people."

Clio stared in awe as Lambo, together with Gokudera, marched to the Buio people. They both attacked them as a raging lightning storm. Clio and Hugo felt the encouragement flowing through their body, and they joined the battle. Just a few minutes later, all the Buio had been defeated. They retreated shamefully after Gokudera threatened them into not setting foot on the town again and let Clio and Hugo free.

* * *

A few days after that incident, Hugo and Clio went into a building. They entered one of the rooms and found their (former) boss.

"What are you two doing here?" the Corvo boss looked surprised to see his two former members that he had dumped out before.

"Just wanted to destroy this family." Hugo spoke, pointing his gun.

"Ha! Stupid!" he clicked his fingers, but none of his personal guardians came. "WHAT!?"

"You're the stupid one," Hugo chuckled, "all of your men here have been wiped out."

Now the Corvo was shaking. "I-Is this…do you want to get revenge on me?"

"That's the second reason." Clio stated.

"Then…what's the first one?"

"The first is," Clio and Hugo smirked, "this is the mission the Vongola Decimo gave to us."

And for the first time, they did something right.

And they would make sure they would complete all the missions the Vongola Decimo gave them successfully.

"Thank you, Sir Lightning Guardian." Clio thanked the teen.

"You must say that to Tsuna-nii." Lambo said with a smile.

* * *

**~Page Break~**

_My aniki was a no-good person in the past. But now he is the most amazing person I know. From that I learned, that every person can change, and for the better. There's no reason for us to leave them, if they need more support we can give it to them so they have the courage to fix what they have done wrong in the past._

_And in my holiday, I met two people like that. But now they are my aniki's trusted staff. Hayato-nii did object at first, but then he realized that my aniki knew what was best. Hayato-nii is now a splendid right-hand man indeed._

_See? People can change._

~Lambo Bovino

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry for not being able to update soon! So as an apology, I give you a longer chapter. Hope you are satisfied!**

**Clio and Hugo are actually not my intended OC, I just needed two people to be in this chapter and I gave them names to ease my writing. Do you like their story here? And what do you think of this chapter? Feel free to give me reviews! ^^**

**Huff, the college has started again, and I have some other important activities to do, so maybe the updates will be delayed again. But don't worry I'm still keeping this story on going, so please be patient. I'm planning to write this story with Lambo and one of the guardians in every chapter. So, next will be about Lambo and Yamamoto! Yay! Oh, if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me, 'kay?**

**Well then, I'm signing off. See you later, guys!**

**Hoping a good day for you all,**

**Mystic Rei**


End file.
